Bañada en rayos de sol
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: Demasiados años habían pasado desde aquélla última tarde bañada de sol pero ¿acaso el amor conoce del tiempo? El primer y último beso de Severus y Lily. Escrito para el reto del foro retos Harry Potter y más.


**Bañada en rayos de sol.**

_Los personajes y el mágico mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, sólo adapté ésta historia dentro del maravilloso mundo creado por ella._

* * *

><p><em>Te observé a lo lejos, quizá sería la última vez que te viera... al menos de ésta manera.<em>

_Estabas con tu... sé que no te gusta que me refiera así a ella, lo siento... desagradable hermana, aún no puedo entender cómo un ser tan perfecto puede estar emparentado con ésa cosa._

_Me acerqué un poco más, estaba en el mismo lugar donde te vi por primera vez así que podía perfectamente ocultarme y observar... tal como lo había hecho el primer día en que te descubrí._

_Tu cabello, sin duda fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti, jamás hubiera imaginado un tono tal, una mezcla de anaranjado, chocolate y además con rayos como el sol._

_Has sido la primera chica en toda mi vida que ha logrado interesarme, soy honesto: me gustaste desde el primer día; quisiera habértelo dicho antes._

_Como decía, tu cabello fue lo primero que noté, luego me cautivó tu risa... ésa risa que encierra tantos deseos ocultos, ésa risa que es capaz de hacerme reír, ésa risa que me invitaba a olvidar mis problemas y perderme en ella._

_Te reías con ésa, tu risa tan fresca, tan natural, tan llena de lirios... si, fue tu perfume lo tercero que noté en ti, olías como siempre a lirios; aún cuando no estoy junto a ti y cierro los ojos puedo percibir el aroma a lirios frescos._

_Y ésos ojos, jamás los olvidaría, estoy seguro; a donde vaya me acompañarán, en cualquier situación me van a guiar, ésos ojos que hablan conmigo, que van directamente a mi corazón._

_Tú._

_Y ahí estabas junto a ella, sentada en medio de aquél jardín, tu sonrisa más radiante que nunca... aún no se lo habías contado, que habías sido seleccionada para la escuela, que ya habías recibido tu carta; claro, sabías que ella jamás entendería ni aceptaría que te fueras lejos. Yo estaba feliz, íbamos a partir juntos._

_Tu sonrisa y tus ojos ocultaban el secreto, ese mismo que tu corazón deseaba revelar ardientemente, ¿me va a dejar de querer Severus? me preguntabas constantemente, ¿quién podría dejarte de querer Lily? te respondía y sonreías y me devolvías la vida. Así habías dejado pasar los días, sabías que ése día era el definitivo._

_Ambos teníamos nuestras cartas, ambos partiríamos, pero una pequeña sombra acechaba nuestra amistad, nuestra hermosa relación. Constantemente me preguntaba ¿me dejará de querer? a pesar de que intentaba negarlo sabía que no íbamos a estar en la misma casa, sabía que ésa iba a ser la primera de una larga sucesión de piedras en nuestro camino ¿seríamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder afrontarlas?_  
><em>Pero al verte tan feliz ese día decidí dejar todos mis temores de lado y disfrutar de tu compañía, como siempre; esperé a que ella se marcharía y me aproximé a ti.<em>

_-Aún no se lo has dicho ¿verdad?- te pregunté seguro de la respuesta que obtendría._

_Me confesaste angustiada que no, te tranquilicé, sonreíste confiando en mi._

_Los últimos rayos del sol despidieron ése día, nuestro último día juntos, partiríamos a Hogwarts el día siguiente; los últimos rayos de sol bañaron tu cabello, iluminaron tu rostro, hicieron eco a tu sonrisa, acrecentaron la magia de tus ojos, nunca olvidaré ése último día juntos._

_Los años pasaron y te volviste en lomás importante de mi vida, lo supe desde que te conocí, lo supe nuestro último día bañados por el sol, lo supe siempre._  
><em>Las cosas nunca volverían a ser las que fueron, pero para mi nunca dejaste de ser lo que siempre fuiste.<em>

Severus extrajo el sobre en el que estaba la carta y la tomó ente sus manos, estaba temblando, no podría soporta mucho tiempo más cargar éste incipiente dolor, lo comía vivo, lo destruía... nuevamente estaba solo en el mundo, sin el ser que tanto amó y amaba aún, sin el ser que iluminó sus pasos, sus días, que sacó lomejor de él.  
>Demasiados años habían pasado desde aquélla última tarde bañada de sol, demasiado años mortales ¿pero acaso el amor tenía una feha? ¿acaso el amor conoc de tiempo?<br>Se inclinó y removió un poco la tierra, con sus propias manos, como si quisiera estar más cerca a ella... la tierra se humedecía aún más con sus lágrimas...tierra, dolor, lágrimas y amor se mezclaban mientras él removía la tierra, a veces con delicadeza, a veces hasta con odio, odico y un dolor latente. Al llegar colocó el sobre no sin antes depositar el primer y último beso, ése beso que siempre perteneció a ella, a la mujer que descansaba ahora y para siempre y que no podría morir jamás en su corazón, donde siempre la recordaría como aquél día bañada en los rayos del sol.

* * *

><p>Éste fanfic lo escribí para el reto de http :  forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/ Retos_Harry_Potter_y_mas/95934/

Lo siento si tengo alguna falla en tildación u ortografía, precisamente hoy se le ocurrió a mi teclado rebelarse ._.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
